1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an axle lift system for a wheeled vehicle, and more particularly, but without limitation, to an axle lift system that is configured for emergency use with multi-axle trailers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Camping trailers, boat trailers, and the like are in widespread use. Multi-axle variants are common on recreational and other types of trailers. One risk in towing such vehicles is the potential for a flat tire caused, for example, by a puncture. Continuing to drive with a flat tire is not preferable due to the potential for damage to the trailer and wheel. Accordingly, the conventional method for responding to a flat tire is to raise the axle (typically with a manually-operated scissor or hydraulic service jack), and then replace the wheel having the flat tire with a spare wheel and tire. This conventional approach has many shortcomings, however. For example, the operator may not be carrying a spare tire. And even if a suitable jack and spare tire are available, attempting such a procedure on the side of a road may be difficult, time consuming, and/or unsafe.
A more suitable apparatus and method is needed for responding to a flat tire, esp. for emergency use with a multi-axle trailer.